


Home

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The bunker was cold and big and just another place that Jack felt out of place in.





	Home

The bunker was cold and big and just another place that Jack felt out of place in. Dean looked at him like he was going to kill him or that he would die trying. His eyes made Jack's skin crawl. Dean scared him, if he was being honest, and being around Dean and his anger so much hurt him. It gave him a headache. But like many other things, Jack ignored it. He was already getting enough from them, he didn't want to be a bother.

Dean left them as soon as they stepped foot inside of the bunker. He rushed down the stairs and down a few halls before completely disappearing from their sight.

"Where is he going?" Jack asked, following Sam down the metal stairs.

"He's going to wash his cars." Sam mumbled. "He does that kind of stuff when he needs time to think."

Jack nodded. "I still think he hates me."

Sam frowned. "He'll come around, don't worry. But in the mean time you should just stay away from him."

Jack nodded once more. That would be easy. He didn't want to be around Dean and his loud emotions unless he had to be. 

"Now, there's a lot of different rooms in the bunker. Some are bedrooms. Some are work rooms. Some are storage. Ones a kitchen. A few are bathrooms. Just peek inside and you'll be able to tell." Sam explained as he walked down one of the halls. "Deans room is covered in guns. They're all hanging on the wall. My room is the room with the TV. If you see any other room with none of that in it it's either a guest room or something else."

"Where am I staying?"

"In the guest room across the hall from me." Sam turned around and smiled at him. "I figured it was safer that way. You were close enough to scream for help and stuff. And I'm not a heavy sleeper so if you need anything just ask." Sam stepped up to a room and pushed the door open. He stepped inside. "This will be your room. You can do whatever you want in it as long as there's no death or anything else. Nothing illegal. No fire." Sam glanced at him. "But you're smart, you'll be able to figure it out." He winked.

Jack felt his face heat up and his stomach start to flip. "I'm glad I get my own bed for a while. It's hard to sleep on cars."

Sam nodded. "It really is.. anyway, just make yourself at home." 

Jack smiled at him and sat down on his bed, unbuttoning his sweater and slipping it off.

Sam gasped. "Stay here. I just remembered what I forgot." 

Jack didn't have time to reply by the time Sam finished talking. He was already gone from the room, leaving Jack's door slightly cracked open. Sam came back minutes later with a few shirts and pairs of sweatpants, boxers and socks.

"These boxers are new and I think they'll do until we find the ones you want. These shirts and sweats are mine so they may be a bit big. If you don't like them just tell me and I'll take you shopping and we can find stuff you do like. Any questions?"

Jack shook his head, frowning to himself when Sam walked out and closed the door. He stripped his shirt off and peeled off his jeans and boxers, licking off his shoes and socks. He pulled on one of Sam's pairs of boxers and then picked up one of his shirts. Jack pulled on the shirt and smiled. He walked towards the mirror that hung high in his room.

The short came down to his mid thigh and the boxers were barely clinging to his hips. Next, Jack pulled on the sweat pants and tied them as tight as he could get, smiling to himself when they clung to his lower waist and upper thighs. 

It was true. The clothes were big. They were long and loose and Jack would probably never fit into them correctly no matter how hard he tried. But Jack didn't care. The clothes smelled like Sam and for him Sam was home. And Jack would never complain about being home.


End file.
